


Chocolatier 1.0

by Puniyo



Series: Chocolatier [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Chocolate, I will finish this soon, M/M, i'm a sinner, more crack than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: Yuzuru loved chocolate and loved teasing Javier. Javier knows how to pay him back in the same coin.





	Chocolatier 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a chocolate episode I had with a few lovely sinners in this fandom. It's more of an inside joke.  
> But please do enjoy this! And continue loving chocolate please :P

It was during a raining May afternoon when Brian called both his students for a pause from their choreographies-in-progress to try one of the best delicacies of the world. Or so he thought. Javier was the first one to leave the ice and put the blade covers. Yuzuru was still gliding around and throwing triple Axels as his life depended on those.

\- ‘I’ll have to use a megaphone next time before Yuzu makes a whole on the ice.’ – Brian said in a playful tone.

\- ‘It might not be enough.’ – Javier chuckled. He knew his fellow skater was a little obsessed with jumps. – ‘So Brian, expresso or latte?’

The older man shook his head and presented a small box that was hidden from the Spanish man’s view. – ‘Tracy made these this morning. I tell you, even the most famous Belgium houses cannot rival this.’

Javier looked curiously at the content of the box. Inside, a collection of small brown balls of irregular sizes were stashed like used ping-pong balls after a match. Some were darker and were covered with a glittery powder. A tiny minority were white and had almonds on it. Or any other type of nuts but Javier believed they were almonds.

\- ‘Chocolate balls!’ – A high-pitched voice, almost too excited, filled the air. Both Brian and Javier did not realize Yuzuru was standing next to them.

– ‘These are called chocolate truffles, Yuzu.’ – Brian corrected his student, proud to have added one more word to his vocabulary. – ‘Tracy knows you are fond of chocolate.’

\- ‘Oh, Yuzu really _loves_ chocolate.’ – Javier picked one and offered to his partner. His lips had curved into a not so obvious smirk, one that he knew the Japanese skater would understand. – ‘Right?’

Yuzuru was not yet fluent in English and idioms were like riddles for him. But he had learned from the best what ‘let sleeping dogs lie’ meant.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(two days ago)

\- ‘Yuzu, do you want to come tonight? I still have to repay you for the eclairs your mom did yesterday. I’ll make you a traditional Spanish dessert.’ – Javier had just arrived at the locker room, a couple of CDs in his hands, when Yuzuru had finished his shower and was roughly drying his hair with a Pooh towel.

\- ‘Flan again? – The younger man’s eyes gleamed with curiosity. The Japanese skater loved sweet treats and Flan had conquered a place on the podium of ‘never-boring’ desserts.

\- ‘No.’ – Javier had sat down and he was tying his skates. – ‘I bet this time you will _beg_ for more.’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuzuru sat at the counter of Javier’s kitchen, his fingers gently stroking Effie’s head. The cat lay curled in his lap and was purring for all the gratuitous attention she was receiving. Although not looking, the Japanese skater could smell the tantalizing aroma that was dominating the closed space between them. It was intoxicating. And he could also hear the sound of a glass bowl being hit by a metallic object, that he assumed to be a spoon.

\- ‘Is vanilla ice cream traditional in Spain?’ – And he took a spoonful of the cold mountain in front of him, the big amount making him shiver as he swallowed it. Effie’s purr sounded more like a mocking laugh when he inadvertently dropped the spoon.

\- ‘Hey! Don’t start without me.’ – Javier finally finished whatever he was doing near the stove and put a large bowl of melted chocolate in front of Yuzuru.

\- ‘Ice-cream and chocolate, very traditional.’

The older man found the confused look on the Japanese skater quite endearing. The fierce gaze after his long program at Worlds had instilled a _desire_ in him but the innocent Yuzuru in his kitchen was equally tempting. – ‘It’s not just ice-cream and chocolate. Here.’ – Javier poured quite the amount of the brown liquid in his own vanilla dessert, _accidentally_ leaving a thin trail on top of the marble countertop. His index finger traced the leftover chocolate, smooth but still warm. – ‘Such a waste.’ – And licked his finger, his eyes fixed on Yuzuru.

Yuzuru was also staring at him with the same intensity. He finally understood the motive of the sudden invitation. Effie had long gone to her corner in the living room, and his milk dessert was more liquid than solid.

\- ‘The hot chocolate blends really well with the coldness. Want to try?’

Javier did not hear a response from his partner and only received a head nod. Words were not really necessary. He approached Yuzuru, offering the bowl filled with the dark paste. The younger male took some with his own finger and licked in the same manner as Javi had done before. Maybe in a slower pace, his pink tongue enjoying the cocoa product and at the same time smearing his lips. This had morphed into a game, and none of them wanted to lose.

\- ‘Hmm, bitter.’

Javier might have burned a little the chocolate. – ‘Are you sure?’ – He tried his best not to kiss the man in front of him and concede defeat. He would not fall, _yet_. The Spanish skater coated two of his fingers and led them to Yuzuru’s neck, the sensitive spot just below his ear. The younger man instinctively shivered at the touch of the warm and foreign mixture on his skin, which was soon substituted with a pair of even warmer lips. – ‘Not bitter… – Javier’s free hand had crawled under Yuzuru’s loose T-shirt and was drawing small feathery touches. – … sweet.’ – He managed to say between licking the chocolate and biting the exposed skin, starting to turn red. He could hear the younger man trying to suppress a moan and failing to do so, but also trying not to chuckle at the hand tickling him.

\- ‘Javi… – his breath was becoming a little elaborated – … this is _not_ fair.’ – And he was the first one to give in, his mouth quickly searching for Javi’s, the taste of bittersweet chocolate mixing with the newly awaken lust carried by their tongues.

And Yuzuru was right. Javier didn’t play fair. They never played fair. It was always just an accidental glimpse in the locker room when changing clothes. It was always just an unintended hand on each other’s waist. It was always just two bodies which sought each other’s company. Who cared about playing fair?

Javier was the first one to unlock their lips, he also grasping for air. He noticed Yuzuru’s elbow was on the counter and tainted with chocolate as well. He did not want to spoil his shirt, and as if the younger man could read his thoughts, he quickly stretched his arms upwards, like a kid asking help to take off the garment. Yuzuru also noticed how tight Javier’s pants had become, and the bulge the sweatpants couldn’t even hide.

\- ‘Need help Javi?’

Javier just nodded. Sometimes, words were not _really_ necessary. Not when they had no intentions of playing _fair_.

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish this one day. I promised myself I will overcome the M-rated barrier... haha!


End file.
